Forever
by Tyki075
Summary: John thinks about how he feels about Karkat after he turned the troll down. Will he realize his mistake and make it up to the poor troll? JohnKat (JohnxKarkat)


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOMESTUCK (DAMN) **

**Tyki075: Hello people! How goes it?**

**Karkat: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

**Tyki075: KARKAT! LANGUAGE!**

**Karkat: CHE.**

**Tyki075: Oh my god! You didn't flip me off! It's a motherfucking miracle!**

**Gamzee: * in the air vents* Honk!**

**John: What is he even doing up there?!**

**Tyki075: Not sure, I would believe he was dead if not for the occasional "Honk" and the fact that he never dies.**

**Karkat: WHATEVER! CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY!**

**Tyki075: Fine! Gosh! Impatient aren't we!?**

Forever

John knew Karkat loved him, of course he knew, the troll had outright _told_ him, and what did John say in return? That he wasn't a homosexual. He had lied, just so Karkat wouldn't get hurt but, in doing so, he had just hurt the troll even more. But, after his dad's death, John had been cautious about loving anyone, fearing they might die as well. But, he also knew that, no matter how hard he tried to deny his feelings, he would always love his Karkat.

Wait. His? Where had that come from? Even though he hadn't meant to say it, it felt right somehow. His Karkat. Karkat's John. That was the way it was supposed to be and the Heir of Breath couldn't deny it, and he certainly didn't want to.

So he decided, he was going to find Karkat and him how he really felt.

This proved to be easier than he had first thought. He ran into Karkat pretty quickly and John could tell that the troll was doing his best not to run away.

"H-HEY JOHN," Karkat muttered, looking at his feet.

John didn't say anything, instead he shoved the Knight of Blood up against the wall and slammed their lips together.

At first Karkat seemed to be frozen, than he melted into the kiss, pulling John closer to him.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes but had to pull away due to the annoying need for oxygen.

"I-I THOUGHT YOU WEREN'T A HOMOSEXUAL." Karkat gasped, struggling to regain his senses.

"Shut up Karkitty," John said, resting his head on Karkat's chest, "Just shut up."

"BUT-" Karkat began but was cut off when John whispered softly in Karkat's ear,

"I love you Karkat, more than you can imagine."

Karkat smiled warmly, one tear making it's way down his cheek, "I LOVE YOU TOO JOHN. FOREVER."

And there they stood, in a dark hallway, feeling as if the entire world could come crumbling down around them and they wouldn't give a damn, not if they could stay like that, in the warmth of each other's embrace, a huge burden just lifted off their shoulders. Forever.

The End

**BONUS CHAPTER!**

**"**H3 h3! You go K4rkl3s!" Whispered Terezi from around the corner she was hiding behind, watching Karkat and John.

"It's about damn time." Dave agreed from his spot under Terezi, both peeking around the corner.

"Shhh Dave, Terezi! They'll hear!" Rose shushed, she was under Dave.

"Yay! Go John!" Jade squealed, under Rose.

"Shhhh Jade!" Terezt, Dave, and Rose shushed.

"Wait... Isn't John 'Not A Homosexual' " Kanaya asked, under Jade.

"So he said. We all knew he was lying to himself though and this proves it." Rose said.

"They do know that we can hear them... right?" John said from the hallway.

"RIGHT NOW I DON'T GIVE TWO FLYING FUCKS ABOUT THOSE NOOK SUCKERS. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR FUCKING FOREVER. NOW KISS ME EGBERT!" Karkat said, pulling John into another bruising kiss.

From somewhere in the air vents singing was heard, "It'S a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe! HoNk, HoNk, HoNk!" **(Yes, this is Gamzee, and, yes, he is singing)**

**Tyki075: Yaaay! My first Homestuck fanfiction! It's so beautiful *sobs*! Also I would like to add that the dialogue of the Extra Chapter thing was made by Vetus199914, along with an amazing drawing of it after I gave her the rough draft of the story. **

**Karkat: I WOULD COMPLAIN BUT I JUST GOT TO FUCKING KISS JOHN SO I'M GOOD.**

**Tyki075: *gapes in utter shock***

**John: Tyki075? *waves hand in front of my face* Tyki075?! Hellloooo?**

**Tyki075: *no response***

**John: I think you broke her.**

**Karkat: FUCK IF I CARE.**

**John: Karkat! Be nice! As your punishment you have to end this fanfiction!**

**Karkat: WHAT?! WHY ME?!**

**John: Because if you don't than no hot make-out sessions for a month.**

**Karkat: FINE! PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, TAKE A LOOK AT HER OTHER FUCKING WORK, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, OTHER SHIT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT. NOW ME AND EGBERT HERE *gestures to John* ARE GOING TO GO MAKE LOVE, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO COME. *grabs John and walks out***

***everything is silent and dark, I'm still in the room***

**Tyki075: ... *blinks* Huh? What? Whaaat the fuck happened.*shrugs* Whatever. *Also leaves***


End file.
